Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik
Dr. Iva "Egg" Rofat**** is a mad scientist and the arch-nemesis (and later member) of Our Heroes. He speaks with a stereotypical Russian accent. Appearances Sonic Zombie Thing 2 Eggman's first appearance. Shadow and Sonic are beaten up by a Tank, Eggman shoots a rocket and saves them.Eggman tells Our Heroes that they need to defeat Godzilla to destory all the Zombies.After the battle,the gang go to the tallest building.But Eggman shoots another rocket at Shadow tossing Shadow off the building.Then the Tank tosses Eggman off the building (Eggman survived). Sonic Zombie Vengeance Eggman returns And stalks the group and then shoots Sonic, knocking him out.Sonic awakens to see he is in a capsule a and sees Eggman surpised. Sonic.Sonic says hi to him and Eggman reavels his plans to Sonic.Eggman turns the machine on and Sonic turns to a Hornhog.Eggman dies by being rape by the Hornhog. Sonic Zombie in Space Eggman returns as a clone.After Amy messes with the clones he and other clones were released. He battles Sonic using a light saber.he he corners Sonic with a long drop on the planet.Then a Sliver Monster eats Eggman.After the explosion, another Eggman clone leads a few other clones to the group. Sonic Zombie Doom Ship The Movie Eggman and Cream have been following Sonic and his friends to the SS Ikea using a boat made of the dead clones. However, when the arrive, the clones sink to the bottom of the ocean, attracting an army of sea zombies who get on the ship using the anchor that Eggman releases. Eggman was unaware of this, untill he confronts Sonic and his gang, where he is forced to side with them after seeing the zombies. Sonic Zombie Shopping Mall Eggman was still with Sonic's group in the woods when a bear chases them out. They find a shopping mall and and Eggman's favorite place there was a Krispy Kreme donut shop. During the escape, Eggman falls off the rope and breaks his back, causing internal bleeding and dies. Sonic Zombie The Finale Eggman finds a Delorean time machine from the Simpsons ride at Universal Studios and uses it to return to the past to prevent the zombies from coming. He is last seen standing the the main characters, thanking the audience for watching. Alternative names In the Sonic Zombie series, Eggman has been given several alternative names, either by other characters or the narrator himself. *Dr. RO-FAT F*CK - Sonic Zombie Thing 2 *Dr. Rofatas*f*ckinfat-fattyfatf*ckinf*ckinfatsonofab*tchf*ckinfatty-fat... yea he's pretty much fat - Sonic Zombie Vengeance * Dr. Ro-fatty - Sonic Zombie Vengence *Eggster - Sonic Zombie in Space-Sonic Zombie The Finale *the tune of the Super Mario Bros. theme Dr. Ro-FAT-FAT-FAT-FAT-FAT-FAT F*CK - Sonic Zombie Doom Ship The Movie *Dr. Fat-fat-fat-fat-fat-fat-fafafat-fat f*ck - Sonic Zombie The Finale Quotes *"Well you see the thing is Sonic is that I have actually survived jump of giant building, and I have come for Vengeance! That's the name of this video" -''Sonic Zombie Vengeance'' *"Hwell, hwell, hwell, if it isn't my little friend, Saech the Haechach!" -''Sonic Zombie in Space'' *"I am the Hech!" -Sonic Zombie in Space *"Oh no, I don't want to be bitten by ZAMBIE, I don't want to die!" * "Ah, they have the Kchrispy Kchreme donuts." * "Ha Ha. Good Job Clone, He Won't Be Rakikikikingkinging us anymore." - Sonic Zombie Shopping Mall after defeating Bowzer. * "What in the hcell? Suddenly, I have to take a shaet." * "Yes, I am the paeping right now, I'm very scared." - Sonic Zombie Shopping Mall * "I can't, I'm scared of haughts." * "I broke my BACKH!" * " I'm eternally Bladding, But Sanichackhe listen, I will always, always remember the Hooba-Da..Dabba.............." Sonic Zombie Shopping Mall When Eggman Dies From Falling. * "I have come BACKH from the FYATR!" Category:Characters Category:Characters that have been killed Category:Heroes Category:Villains